


That's Why I Love You

by TurnUps



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Hospitals, al ships it, high on medication, ish, modernau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnUps/pseuds/TurnUps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's in the hospital (again) and the fact that he's had to have surgery has sent Winry running to his side. However, when he wakes up...he might not be all with it. EdWin oneshot. Modern AU if you squint</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Why I Love You

Winry felt like she hadn't slept in a week. Thank goodness she'd been in Central to begin with, she thought to herself as she followed the doctor down the corridor. Otherwise she would have had to take the train from Risembool and that would be torture.

She knew that she was being silly to worry so much. Ed would probably chuckle and tell her she needn't have bothered, he practically came in every week after all.

But this time was different. This time they'd used the 's' word. Surgery.

Thus Winry had rushed to the hospital as soon as she could, only to wait four hours in the lumpy reception chairs. She was surviving slowly on the twenty five cents coffee from the machine.

Finally, the doctor had come to fetch her and said that she could visit Ed. It felt like when the clocks struck midnight on Christmas Eve.

They'd reached the room he was being kept in now. Winry felt nervous, almost like she was intruding.

"He may be a little groggy," the doctor told her. "We used some anesthetic."

"Okay," Winry nodded. She felt her ponytail bounce behind her. "Thanks-for everything."

With that, she turned open the door and went in. Al was already there, he was immediate family so they'd let him in earlier than Winry. He was sat in the corner, reading.

Ed was in the hospital bed, his blonde hair sprawled around him like an abandoned haystack. His eyes were slightly open and his mouth was set in a firm line, as though he were in pain.

"Edward!" Winry couldn't stop herself from yelling his full name as she rushed to his side. His skin was even paler than usual and there was a big, mauve bruise on his cheek. He really looked like he'd been through the wars. How often did he come back looking this rough?

At the sound of her voice, he turned his head slightly. His eyes, like molten gold, opened a little wider.

"Wow..." he breathed. "You're so pretty."

Winry almost took a step back from shock. She couldn't believe her friend would say anything like that! And not in such a genuine voice! It was almost like he was drunk...that was when what the Doctor had said to her earlier came back. He might be a little groggy...We used some anesthetic. He was so far gone!

"Ed, uh..." she dithered, looking back at Al. But the younger brother was hiding behind his book, she could see his shoulders shaking from where he was laughing. She turned back to Ed. "You've had a little surgery-" the word was harsh on her tongue. "Remember?"

"Did it not work?" Ed murmured, smiling slightly now. "Are you an angel?"

Winry felt her cheeks heat up. He was either delusional or extremely smooth. She felt her heart flutter and reminded herself harshly that it was just Ed. That he didn't know what he was saying.

"You're in the hospital," she chanced coming a little closer, talking in the soft voice she usually reserved for children. Despite herself, she brushed some of Ed's hair of his forehead, which was sticky with sweat.

Ed's eyes lit up a little and his shoulder jerked like he tried to move it but it was too much effort.

"You're one pretty nurse," he said, his usual crooked smile appearing on his face. His shoulder moved again and his right hand came near to Winry's face. It hovered by her cheek, fingers slightly outstretched, as though waiting for permittion.

"I'm not-" Winry started, her face still uncomfortably hot. "I'm your friend-Winry."

"Win...ry." Ed repeated slowly. "That's a wonderful name."

She jumped and froze when Ed's hand cupped her cheek. He was surprisingly warm. Unconsciously she felt her own hand close over his, pressing his hand to her face. This, she realized, had been what she needed. She needed to feel comforted by him. And...While he wasn't opening his big trap and being an insensitive idiot...

"I must mean a lot to you, huh?" he asked in a soft voice. She hadn't even realized she'd been staring until he spoke. Every time she saw him...he looked so much older and, she hated to say, quite attractive.

"We've been friends forever." Winry replied, just as quietly. She felt her fingers interlocking with Ed's. His hands felt calloused. Worker's hands. She was embarrassed to say that hers were the same.

"Friends forever..." Ed repeated. His head tilted sideways on his pillow and his eyes squinted like she was standing in front of the sun. For all she knew, in his head, she might have been. "And I've never told you you're gorgeous?"

"We're not really..." Winry gulped, her face felt like it was on fire. Hearing those words with Ed's voice...watching his mouth say it-it seemed like a crazy dream. "Usually you only come for repairs."

"I'm a jerk." Ed's face fell and he relaxed properly against the pillow. His hand almost moved from Winry's face but she held it there, biting back a giggle.

"That's why I love you!" she grinned. Then realized what she'd said and promptly slapped a hand over her mouth. Her sapphire coloured eyes were wide. What was she saying?! Was she high on meds too?!

"You...you do?" for the first time, Ed's eyes were wide and round. They stared at each other for a moment, Winry wondering how fast she could dig a hole to bury herself in.

Then Ed's hand slid from her's, reaching around the back of her neck. Carefully, he started to bring the girl so that she was hovering over him, looking at her with half lidded eyes. Winry hesitated, wondering whether to pull away or not. Her heart was beating through her chest. She still didn't know if what she said was true.

However, when Ed's lips pressed against hers, as light as kissing a flower, she knew the answer. True. She'd never thought that kissing Ed would be like this. Precious. Like glass. (Not that she thought about it a lot!)

It lasted a moment. Like they were both too scared to make it anything more. It was too precious to elongate it.

"Winry..." Ed's mouth was still so close to hers that she could feel his breath. "I wondered how long it would take you to realize it."

She snapped upright at his words. His hand fell limply to his side and he was practically shaking as she stared at him. The shock had turned to the infamous fury of Winry.

"You-" she growled, struggling to get the words out. "You weren't delusional?!"

"I-I was!" Ed stammered, sitting up a little with the duvet up to his chin. "A little!"

"Edward Elric-" Winry found herself yelling, but then she stopped and took a breath. Her face crumpled and all at once she found herself sitting on the bed and hugging Ed's neck tightly.

"You are like an angel..." Ed whispered into her ear. She could feel his nose pressing into her hair. He was holding her tightly too.

"That's why I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS ORIGINALLY ON MY FANFICTION.NET: FANTASYGIRL1999, BUT I'M MOVING IT HERE FOR ORGANISATIONAL PURPOSES  
> Inspired by that video (I think it's a video) where the guy falls in love with his wife again when he comes to from surgery.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist


End file.
